Power Ring
Backstory Notorious for his selfishness and cowardice, Harold Jordan was working as a marginalized janitor working for Ferris Aircraft. Desperate for a livable wage, Jordan had been secretly taking notes to sell Ferris Aircraft's secrets to competitor until he was eventually caught by his boss Carl Ferris for spying on his daughter Carol Ferris. Confronted, Jordan begged him for forgiveness in which his fear caught the attention of the Ring of Volthoom, attached to the alien Abin Sur. The alien, dying from his injuries, made one last wish to give Jordan the ring that he deserved. The ring, accepting its new host, spoke to the lowly janitor and seductively bullied him in a feminine voice into accepting the blessed curse. With the Ring, he brutally beat Carl Ferris within an inch of his life, emailed all of Ferris Aircraft's secrets to its competitors to collect the money, and left to take control of various local criminal operations in the underworld, using the power of the Ring of Volthoom to intimidate the petty criminals, pimps and drug lords to swear fealty to him. Within a few short years he met and began a sexual relationship with the promiscuous Superwoman, and through her met Ultraman and Owlman. The three of them, realizing the benefit of teamwork, banded together to form the Crime Syndicate of America in their desire to take control of all criminal dealings in the country as well as establish empires of crime, prestige, and power to ensure prosperity for themselves and the country. Effectively, they became the government of the United States, regulating finances and political powers to fit their agendas. It was only during this time that Harold knew true happiness. He carries on his illicit affair with Superwoman, often participating in foursomes with Ultraman and Owlman. They lived a comfortable, degenerate lifestyle free of accountability and responsibility beyond maintaining their criminal empires, which was no hard task as they had ensured the loyalty of their underlings through fear. Description Superpowers Powers Ring of Volthoom * Invulnerability: * Super Strength: Power Ring's super strength approaches that of an empowered Kryptonian like Ultraman, although he still must put forth considerable effort to confront Ultraman in a physical fight as his strength is not exactly equal. Harold can lift over 1,000 tons with ease, bend steel in his bare hands, toss tractor-trailer trucks, send grown men flying with the slightest touch, rip men apart, break down concrete walls, rip open safes, and shatter diamonds. ** Super Leaping: The ability to leap to supernatural heights and distances. ** Super Stamina: The ability to have a better stamina than what is naturally possible. * Flight: ** Super Speed: Power Ring can instantaneously accelerate his flying speed to supersonic levels faster than the eye can see, leaving a thunderous sonic boom in his wake. *** Unstoppable Momentum: The power to become unstoppable while moving. * Sense Fear: ** Fear Projection: The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. * Energy Blasts: ** Forcefields: The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. * Accelerated Regeneration: ** Slowed Aging: The power to age at a slower-than-normal rate. ** Super Durability: The power to have more durability than what is naturally possible. Vulnerabilities * The potential of the ring is determined by the willpower of its user, which affects the intensity of powers, the volume of created objects, etc. The user must focus to keep all effects in use and must divide the energy between all these; For example, once Hal and Alan wanted to destroy a mystical prison that was holding the JLA and JSA together. They were using a portion of the energy of their rings to protect themselves against the rigors of space. They only were able to destroy the prison after deactivates their protector auras. Once, Lobo broke a bubble of energy created by G'nort due to a bigger willpower. In contrast, if more people are holding a single power ring and focusing their wills through it in order to produce the same power, that desired power increases or is easier to be produced. * Mental Instability Protocol: Drug use, neural interference, vertigo or other forms of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use their ring, rendered useless. * Yellow Impurity: Formerly, the rings were unable to directly affect yellow. Now, a wearer can bypass this if they can 'accept fear', which is personified by the color yellow. Rookie Lanterns are more susceptible to fear and thus vulnerable to the color yellow. * Recharge Protocol: Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of one planetary axial rotation (dependent on each ring's location), regardless of how often it was used. Currently, the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. This variability ensures that the wearer takes great effort to keep it charged. This weakness does not apply to Ion's host. * Vibrational Interference: If a vibration from a device is set to a certain speed, it causes the ring to function only in miniature so that if the user wanted to make hands to grab something, the hands would be too small to grab it. A clock has been seen to do this. * Red Power Rings: Red Power Rings can dissolve the energy from a Green Power Ring. Category:Humans